


Explicaciones que no existen y excusas que no hacen falta

by agentemind



Series: Fucked-upness and (almost) sexual discoveries [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex, o algo asi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez necesita más de lo que imagina la libertad a la que él puede trasladarle, la forma en que le arrebata la razón, permitiéndole ser él mismo, sin someterle más de lo que él está dispuesto a aceptar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explicaciones que no existen y excusas que no hacen falta

Si le preguntasen, no está seguro de poder explicarlo. Tal vez sea por el riesgo que implica, tal vez le atraiga lo impredecible más de lo que podría admitir, tal vez la certeza de no estar atado, de no seguir unos pasos ya marcados. Tal vez necesita más de lo que imagina la libertad a la que él puede trasladarle, la forma en que le arrebata la razón, permitiéndole ser él mismo, sin someterle más de lo que él está dispuesto a aceptar.

O tal vez nada tenga sentido.

Lo único que Barton tiene claro es que las secuelas desaparecen. Cada rastro del paso de Loki por su mente se esfuma cuando siente esa piel ardiente presionando su pecho contra la pared más cercana del cuarto, su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca y las manos inquietas de Bruce Banner deshaciéndose de su ropa tan rápido que no puede evitar preguntarse por qué la llevaba puesta.

Y por suerte ya nunca es como antes. Bruce ya no da dos pasos hacia atrás cada vez que Clint da otro hacia él, no repite que no se fía del otro, que no puede dejarle salir, que no puede arriesgarse y que sus deseos no importarán mientras él siga dentro de su cabeza. Porque el arquero le ha demostrado que puede vencer a sus miedos por muy grandes, fuertes y verdes que sean, incluso cuando él mismo no es capaz de deshacerse de ellos el tiempo suficiente para terminar en la cama del doctor buscando algo más que olvidar durante unas horas el haber sido una marioneta. O al menos así era al principio. O tal vez todavía lo fuera. Ni idea. No puede pensar con demasiada claridad con sus piernas rodeando la cintura de Banner y éste tan dentro de él que el aire empieza a resultarle más un privilegio que una necesidad.

Se aferra a su cuello, de su garganta escapan sonidos que le avergonzarán a la mañana siguiente cuando se cruce con el doctor por los pasillos de la Torre Stark, sus movimientos se vuelven tan erráticos que Bruce tiene que sostenerlo con más fuerza, y que alguien le pegue un tiro si no acaba de escucharle reír.

Y como usa sus dientes, con rabia, casi como si Hulk estuviese apoderándose lentamente de él sin necesidad de destrozar su cuerpo y todo el edificio después, hundiéndolos en la fina piel de su cuello, dejando marcas en sus hombros, sus huellas en su pecho y dentro, mucho más adentro, donde no puede tocar con sus manos pero lo revuelve todo y hace tan difícil respirar.

Pero Clint no piensa en ello, jura que no lo hace y que no quiere hacerlo, porque no, no está seguro de poder aceptar algo más de Banner. El sexo está bien, oh, dios, está mejor que bien, pero las relaciones no son lo suyo, nunca lo han sido. No puede permitírselo, no con su trabajo. No ahora.

¿Y a quién le importa el futuro, los compromisos o las estúpidas declaraciones de amor eterno cuando te están follando tan fuerte que los muebles tiemblan y caen y tienes la espalda tan jodida que puedes decir adiós a tu chaqueta de cuero durante la próxima semana? No a Clint, no cuando está tan cerca que puede sentir temblar su cuerpo cada vez que sus hombros dejan de tocar la pared, no cuando Bruce está tan, tan cerca que golpea esa misma pared con el puño y casi puede ver un atisbo de furia verde en sus ojos antes de devorarle los labios y olvidarse de toda la mierda que esconde su mente y de los problemas y de Steve Rogers durmiendo a veinte metros de esa habitación.

Porque ya tendrá tiempo de pensar.


End file.
